


Stars

by ashes_14



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_14/pseuds/ashes_14
Summary: Ambassador Violet has been homesick so her assassin plans a date.
Relationships: Main Character/Raiden (Errant Kingdom)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty self-indulgent at this point because I love this date idea.

Violet wasn't sure where she had been spending more time recently: at her desk or here in the library. The library was a small space just down the hall from her chambers and she found that there were enough books to keep her entertained for a good while. Granted, a lot of them were related to avoiding assassination, but Violet didn’t have the energy to start unpacking that. Violet also noted that very few of the other courtiers ever came in here; she was almost always alone. She figured they were more entertained by gossip than literature. Not that gossip wasn't also a pastime in Vih'thris, but it was never Violet's style and that was probably one of the many reasons she was having trouble fitting in. At least in here, the books weren’t going to whisper behind her back.

She walked through the shelves letting her fingers drift across the spines, debating which one she would get lost in tonight. Eventually, she settled on a book of poetry. Violet missed the poetry readings from home and hoped that this would fill that void. And if she was being honest with herself, she was feeling more than a little homesick. She settled into the window seat, tucked her legs up under her, and pushed the window open to let in the warm night breeze.

The prose wasn’t her favorite, but it was keeping her distracted. Distracted enough that she didn’t notice a figure settle on the other side of the windowsill until he spoke up.

“Poetry huh?” Violet jumped so hard she dropped the book, nearly falling out of her seat. She recognized Raiden’s voice immediately, but her heart continued to hammer in her chest.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Violet glared at Raiden as he laughed.

“No, but your face was worth it.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Violet scowled harder.

“How many times have I snuck up on you in this library? You would think that you would be a little more aware of your surroundings,” Raiden teased as he tapped her softly on the nose.

“You have this awful habit of being too godsdamn quiet. So honestly, I’ve given up,” Violet huffed and leaned over to pick up the fallen book.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Raiden looked smug as ever.

“Of course you are.” Violet rolled her eyes. “Now, is there a reason you’re sneaking around scaring me half to death?”

“Depends,” he grinned. “Are you busy?”

“Nothing terribly pressing. Except for it being nearly midnight.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why?”

“Nothing terribly pressing,” he mimicked her. “I have something for you.” His eyes were full of mischief.

“Did you steal it?” Violet tried to keep the heat out of her cheeks at the thought of the assassin bringing her a gift.

“Is that all you think I do? Steal things?” Raiden scoffed.

“Well, there is that other thing.” Violet pointedly drew her finger across her throat.

“Alright, well if that’s what you think, clearly I’m not appreciated enough here.” Raiden sighed dramatically, adjusted a bag he had slung over his shoulder, and made to stand up. “Maybe I’ll see if the Knight Comm―”

“Wait!” Violet reached out and grabbed him by the arm. “Wait, don’t go! I’m teasing, you dramatic idiot.”

Raiden gave her a smug smirk and Violet wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or kiss it off his face. He crouched down in front of her. “I’ll meet you on your balcony in fifteen minutes. You might want to get changed into something a little more… adventurous.” The mischief was back in his eyes.

Before Violet could question him, Raiden gave her a quick kiss and scrambled out of view. She sat there stunned for a moment. So much for a peaceful night of poetry.

When Raiden came to her balcony fifteen minutes later, he had to admit he was a little shocked to find her in a pair of trousers. Violet noticed how his eyes traced her figure.

“You seem surprised that I own more than just dresses.” Violet placed her hands on her hips, looking smug.

“And here I thought you were just another palace snob,” Raiden teased.

“You might be shocked to learn that I didn’t grow up at court. My family’s estate was in the Vih’thrian highlands. We grew up a little more…” Violet paused and let a smirk tug at her lips, “ _wild _there.”__

____

____

She mentally applauded herself for the dusting of pink she saw creep across Raiden’s cheeks. He swallowed thickly.

“Well then, we’ll just have to test how wild you are, won’t we, _Ambassador _?” The flush was quickly replaced with an easy grin. Raiden stepped over to the edge of the balcony and sprung up onto the railing.__

__Violet knew that he was unlikely to fall, but her breath still caught in her throat all the same. “Come on then, we’re going to miss it.” Raiden impatiently held out his hand to her._ _

__“Miss what? What are you talking about?” Violet came to stand closer to the railing, instinctively reaching for his hand._ _

__“I’m not going to tell you. You have to see it yourself. Come here.” He took her hand and tugged._ _

__Violet shook her head and sighed. “If you get me killed like this, I will come back and haunt you.”_ _

__“Don’t you trust me?” If she didn’t know him any better, Violet would have missed the soft look he gave her. It made her heart squeeze in her chest._ _

__“Of course I do.” The words came without hesitation. She trusted him far more than anyone else in Novus. It was a scary thought to trust someone like him, but at the same time, it was Raiden. How could she not trust him?_ _

__Pink dusted his cheeks again and a genuine smile broke out on his lips. Violet returned his smile and scrambled up onto the railing, holding tight to Raiden and the pillar next to her. “Now what?” Violet was trying not to look down. It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights, but her balcony was high enough that one mistake would be unpleasant, to say the least._ _

__“Now, we have to climb.” Raiden gently dropped her hand, jumped up, and pulled himself onto the roof of her balcony._ _

__“Has anyone told you that you are insane?” Violet gripped the pillar next to her harder, looking up to where he had disappeared._ _

__“Once or twice.” He popped his head back over the side and grinned down at her._ _

__“Oh good. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t the only one.” Violet rolled her eyes. “And how do you expect me to get up there?”_ _

__“Jump. I’ll catch you.” Raiden leaned back over the roof, reaching down toward her._ _

__“Oh gods. You know if you wanted to make my death look like an accident there are far easier ways.” Violet eyed the drop below her._ _

__“I thought you said you grew up wild?” Raiden snickered._ _

__“Jumping on top of balconies hundreds of feet in the air isn’t what I consider wild, just stupid.”_ _

__“You said you trusted me. You really think I’m going to let you fall?” That softness from earlier was back. Violet took a deep breath and stepped away from the pillar._ _

__“Just remember, I will haunt you.” She frowned up at him._ _

__“Yeah okay.” Raiden rolled his eyes. “On three. One... two... three!”_ _

__Violet jumped and reached as high as she could, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Raiden’s rough hands wrapped around her forearms and she grasped at him tightly._ _

__“See? What did I tell you?” Raiden pulled her up to the top of the overhang and Violet sprawled out looking up at the sky._ _

__“And I thought that cliff jumping into the lake by my parents’ estate was the craziest thing I’d do.” Violet was laughing breathlessly._ _

__“We’re not done yet.” Raiden chuckled and strode over towards the wall of the castle._ _

__“We’re not?” The laughter drained from her voice as she sat up._ _

__“Almost, we just have to get up there.” Raiden pointed to a spot about thirty feet above their heads._ _

__“Oh gods,” Violet groaned and got up, brushing off her clothes._ _

__Raiden laced his fingers together to give her a boost up to the next section of roof. They continued up to the spot Raiden had pointed to with minimal mishaps. Violet had only considered tossing Raiden off the roof twice and she was proud of herself for not actually doing it._ _

__Raiden pulled her up the last small section and when she stood up she noticed that there was a blanket laid out with some cookies and a bottle of wine. “Rai… What? You didn’t― but why?” Violet tripped over her words. Her cheeks were burning._ _

__“You’ve been talking about how much you miss stargazing like you used to back in Vih’thris and I heard there was supposed to be a lot of shooting stars tonight so…” Raiden trailed off gesturing vaguely to the set up in front of them._ _

__Violet launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. Raiden held her tightly. It took everything in her not to start sobbing against his chest. It was the nicest thing that anyone had done for her since she arrived in Novus, and it was from her snarky assassin of all people._ _

__Violet pulled his face down to hers and gave him a sweet kiss. “You really didn’t have to do all this, just for me,” Violet mumbled against his lips._ _

__“You needed time out of the castle, and I thought it might be a fun date.” He pulled away and tugged her over to the blanket._ _

__“Is that what this is? A date?” Violet smirked and settled down next to the pile of cookies._ _

__“Of course it is. You think I’d bring out the good stuff for just anyone?” Raiden grinned, sitting down next to her, and opening the bottle of wine. He offered her the bottle first._ _

__“You know, I’m not even going to ask where you got this from.” Violet took the bottle and sipped at the wine. It was rich and smooth. She eyed the bottle. “That’s actually really good. Now I’m concerned about where you got it from.”_ _

__“It’s not important. It probably won’t be missed,” Raiden laughed, grabbed the bottle, and took a swig._ _

__“Probably?” Violet arched an eyebrow at him._ _

__“It’s not really important, is it?” He waved away her concern. “I also grabbed some of those cookies you liked from the market.”_ _

__“Do I dare ask how you got those?” She asked as she reached for one. She made a mental note to ask Cedric to bring some coins down to the baker in the morning, just in case._ _

__“I asked nicely,” he retorted, popping one in his mouth._ _

__“Uh huh.” Violet rolled her eyes fondly, taking back the bottle and feeling it warm her stomach with another sip._ _

__“Like I said, I can always go ask Livia if she’d rather join me up here,” Raiden said. Violet nearly choked on the wine while trying not to laugh._ _

__“Livia on a picnic with you? With snacks possibly acquired under questionable methods? You do like to tempt fate, don’t you?”_ _

__“Where’s the fun if you don’t?” Raiden chuckled._ _

__“Well, there would be no fun if Livia arrested you,” Violet pointed out._ _

__“Please, I’ve been coming in here long enough and she hasn’t caught me yet,” he scoffed._ _

__“Try not to let that happen.” She smiled softly. “It would be a shame if these dates came to an end.” Violet found herself leaning closer to Raiden. Her gaze committed Raiden’s features to memory, sinking into his warm brown eyes, drifting down to the silvery scar cutting across his jaw and up his cheek, and finally flicking over to his lips before meeting his eyes again._ _

__She could feel a familiar heat creeping across her cheeks, but she didn’t have time to think about hiding it before Raiden’s lips were on hers. He tasted sweet like the cookies mixed with the richness of the wine. Violet surged closer to him, practically in his lap, as Raiden brought a hand up to cradle the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. She gasped as Raiden tugged on her bottom lip._ _

__Their kiss quickly turned heavy. Violet clung to the front of Raiden’s shirt, pulling him closer. She dragged her lips in a fiery trail across his jaw and to the soft spot just below his ear. Her pulse quickened when Raiden let out a low moan._ _

__Violet sucked a small bruise there, soothing it with a soft kiss after. In a heartbeat, Violet was staring up at the sky, pinned flat on the ground by the assassin; his knee sliding between her thighs. Raiden crashed his lips to hers again, all tongue and teeth, desperate to swallow her moans._ _

__Violet reached up toward his face, but Raiden was quick to capture her wrists and pin them on either side of her head. She tested his grip and tried to pull away, but he held firm. Raiden flashed her a wicked grin._ _

__He slowly dropped his kisses down to trace across her jaw, taking his time to nip at her earlobe softly before continuing down her throat. Violet arched against him and his name fell from her lips like a prayer._ _

__As Raiden moved back up to capture her mouth again she caught a glimpse of the sky. Stars were starting to streak across the horizon. “Look! It’s starting!” Violet mumbled against his lips. She gave him one last kiss before she broke away to turn his head toward the sky. “Rai, look!”_ _

__Raiden sighed heavily. “I didn’t think I’d ever have the stars for competition.”_ _

__She gave him a sheepish smile. “The shower won’t last all night. There’s still time to pick this up later.”_ _

__Raiden shook his head and laughed, rolling onto his back to watch the falling stars. He put his arm around Violet, and she curled in close to his warmth. The stars started off slow and quickly picked up until there seemed to be hundreds falling through the night._ _

__Violet was ratting off different stories she had learned about the constellations and movements of the planets. She explained how her library at home was filled with books on science and poetry. Raiden humored her and let her ramble on. Only about half made any sense, probably because Violet had finished most of the wine._ _

__Eventually, her speech got slower and slower until she was quiet. Raiden looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. He found that he didn’t mind just watching her. Her face had a soft flush and her cheek was squished against his arm._ _

__When the stars had stopped falling Raiden gently scooped Violet up and carried her over towards a window into the castle that had been left open. She stirred awake as he maneuvered inside the empty room._ _

__“Where are we?” she mumbled into his neck._ _

__“Back inside the castle. Shhh. We don’t want to wake anyone.” Raiden stopped at the door and listened for any guard patrols before he stepped silently into the hall._ _

__“Inside? How’d we get here? You didn’t climb back down did you?” Violet rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked around._ _

__“Hells no, I used a window.” He laughed quietly, making a turn down a staircase._ _

__“You mean we could have gone this way the whole time?” Violet raised an accusatory eyebrow at him._ _

__“Maybe, but that wouldn’t have been as fun now would it?” He smirked at her. She snorted and held tighter to his shoulders._ _

__Finally, he reached her quarters and set Violet down. She let them inside and stretched by the fire that was burning low. She turned and placed a hand on Raiden’s cheek._ _

__“Now, where were―” Violet was interrupted by a yawn._ _

__Raiden pulled her into his arms laughing and placed a kiss to her forehead. “As much as I’d like to continue what we started on the roof, I think I’d rather have you awake,” he teased._ _

__Violet hummed in response, but still leaned up to give him a quick kiss. “I really had the best time. Thank you, Rai.”_ _

__“Anything is better than this stuffy castle. Maybe next time your knight will let us leave the grounds,” he murmured against the top of her head._ _

__“I’ll just ask nicely,” she repeated his earlier words._ _

__Outside the belltower rang three times. “I really should be going,” Raiden said, but didn’t let her go._ _

__Everything in Violet was screaming at her to ask him to stay, but she knew that it wasn’t possible. “I’ll see you soon,” she said and reached up to give him one last lingering kiss._ _

__“Soon,” Raiden echoed._ _

__He released her and made his way over to her balcony door. Raiden gave her a cheeky wink before he disappeared into the night._ _


End file.
